Absent Minded Professor
by wordprocessing
Summary: Jim goes undercover as a math professor and Sebastian...Well Sebastian doesn't mind in the slightest. (NSFW)


Sebastian had no idea why Jim came home one night at eight o'clock in a sweater vest and a pair of big, geeky glasses. Jim didn't wear glasses, nor would he ever let Sebastian forget his loathing for sweater vests. Sebastian looked up from his book and it almost dropped to the living room floor as Jim set his leather briefcase down by the door and toeing off his shoes.

"J-Jim?" Sebastian stood up, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, darling?" Jim replied absently, nudging his glasses further up the bridge of his noise.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh don't patronize me, Seb, I just spent all day teaching undergrads high school algebra." Jim groaned and stepped closer to Sebastian, pressing himself against the blonde's chest.

"Is it a job?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of a job?"

"I'm Professor James Moriarty of Mathematics at Oxford." Jim announced, moving to take off the black rimmed glasses, but Sebastian grabbed his wrist and placed at kiss on the palm before letting to arm drop to Jim's side, still staring intently at his face. Jim continued without taking much notice. "It's dreadfully boring but I need to get close one of the other professors."

Sebastian just hummed a reply, "So how long will this go on?"

"A few weeks, give or take. I'm going to burn all these clothes when I'm done. They're disgusting." Jim gave Sebastian a pointed look, "And if you even think about giving me one of those smug smiles and tell me they suit me you'll be on the couch for a week."

"I wouldn't dare." Sebastian said in mock horror. "I was voting for getting that sweater vest off you." Sebastian about purred in the Irishman's ear.

"Yes, I think I'll go take a shower." Jim said, moving towards the bedroom.

"Can I come?" Sebastian asked.

"No."

It was a week before Sebastian got use to Jim working actually hours. Well, he worked from six in the morning to eight at night in his office at the university and he still brought his work home with him and in bed with him, so not much had changed.

It was after two weeks (two weeks of Sebastian mouth water at the mere thought of Jim in those sweater vests and glasses working in a cluttered office) that Jim called Sebastian into his office after his classes were done.

"Jim?" Sebastian knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Jim called and the sniper pushed open the door and stepped in. The office was cleaner than he thought it would be, but he had had this image of the absent-minded professor, a person who clearly wasn't Jim. All the books were on the shelves and his desk had neat stacks of papers and tests.

Jim was standing by one of the bookcases with an old, leather bond book in his hand. Sebastian marveled at how natural he looked like that, in dim light with glasses slipping off his nose. The blonde closed the door behind him and walked up to Jim's desk, playing with the name plate. "You called boss?"

"Yes, the man I'm targeting, I've got him, or will in a week or so. I'm going to need your help." Jim replied, closing the book and slipping it back onto the shelf.

"Sure. What's the plan?" Sebastian was stilling looking at Jim with a rather hungry expression as he moved behind the desk and sat down in his large, leather chair.

"I go in and get the information I need then I need you to kill him. Make it look like a suicide if you can, darling."

"You want me to shot him in his office?" Sebastian said, coming around the side of the desk toward the brunette.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Jim asked primly, standing up and facing him.

"Not at all." Sebastian said as they stepped closer together, his breath fogging up Jim's glasses.

He's about wrap his arm around Jim and throw him over the desk when the door opens, "Professor Moriarty? Oh, I'm sorry…"

Both men turn their heads to see a young woman, who's holding a notebook to her sizeable chest, in the doorway, she looks at them both, probably because they are standing so close together.

"Ah, Clara." Jim said, taking a step back from Sebastian and slipping into this whole new personality.

"Are you busy or can you spare a moment?" The doe-eyed girl, Clara, asks, glancing at Sebastian repeatedly.

"I'm in a meeting, why don't you come back in an hour." Jim suggested, and Clara nodded while Sebastian shuddered. Jim gave the student a little wave as she closed the door and turned back to Sebastian.

Quickly, the smaller man was forced against the desk, Sebastian pressing a heated kiss to his lips. Jim tensed for a moment for a moment before Sebastian started rocking his hips against Jim's and he melted against the desk, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"God, Jim, do you have any idea how hot you look?" Sebastian said in Jim's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and hands slipping down to grab Jim's ass through his thick trousers.

"I do now." Jim smirked, pulling his sweater over his head and unbuttoning his shirt. Sebastian removed his hands from Jim to pull his own shirt off and then stopped Jim from taking the glasses off.

"No, leave them." He said, taking Jim's shirt off his shoulders and pressing their chests together, kissing him again as he worked Jim's trousers open.

Jim pushed his trousers and pants down his legs before pushing himself up to sit on the desk and kicking his clothes the rest of the way off. He nodded for Sebastian to take care of his own trousers while he opened up a draw in his desk.

Sebastian had been too busy staring at Jim's naked body, which never stopped thrilling him, and had only gotten his jeans down to his knees when Jim pressed two slick fingers inside himself. Jim choked and leaned back, while Sebastian clumsily tried to remove the rest of his clothes and shuddered, watching Jim lay back against the desk and shove some papers to the ground before taking his hard cock in his hand.

Sebastian got his jeans and pants off and he shoved the rest of the contents desk and watching Jim for a moment longer. He was arching slightly into the hand on his cock and riding the fingers inside of him, whimpering and gasping fragments of Sebastian's name. Sebastian grabbed both his wrists and pulled his hands away, moving Jim's body so that he was lying on the desk and the blonde climbed over him, slicking up his cock.

"You," he panted slightly, "are the worse tease."

"You were moving too slow." Jim purred, he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Sebastian gripped Jim's hips and pressed in quickly, nipping at Jim's collar bone. Jim arched his back and threw his head to the side, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs around his waist. Sebastian started thrusting, lips pressed against the heated skin on his neck with Jim's heat breath against his cheek and him whimpering in his ear.

The desk was hard against Jim's back and Sebastian was driving his hips into the wood with every hard thrust. When Sebastian found his prostate, Jim moaned in his ear and arched further off the desk, clenching his legs around him, rocking his hips down in time with the thrusts.

Sebastian pressed his body against Jim's, panting into his skin and running his tongue across the ridge of his shoulder. He pulled the smaller man into a hungry kiss, all teeth and tongue, biting at each other's lips.

Sebastian quickly grabbed Jim's cock and stroked him in time with his thrust. Jim gasped, gripping Sebastian's shoulders and rocking into both sensations, not sure which he wanted more of. Jim came with a soft moan in Sebastian's hand, throwing his head back against the desk hard. Sebastian followed quickly, biting into Jim's shoulder.

They laid there for a few minutes, panting, until Jim's pushed at Sebastian's shoulders. "You're heavy." He explained.

"Oh," Sebastian muttered, shifting back and off the desk. Jim sat up, turning and letting his legs fall over the side of the desk. The sniper chuckled, fixing the glasses on Jim's nose again. 'Where'd you find these?"

"They're mine." Jim said flatly.

"Huh?" Sebastian blinked at him.

"They're my glasses, but I refuse to wear them." Jim answer. "They look stupid and I can see just fine without them." Jim pouted almost like a child. "And no," he added.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it. No, I will not wear them around the flat."

Sebastian smirked, "We'll see." And he kissed Jim again, threading his fingers through his dark hair.

Jim was breathless again when he pulled away; he jumped down from the jump and threw Sebastian jeans at him "Let's go home." He said with a wink.

"Don't you have to see that Clara girl?" Sebastian pointed out.

"I could do that, or I could-" Jim purred and trailed his fingers lightly down Sebastian's stomach and he shuddered.

"Right, my cars outside in the fron. t parking lot." Sebastian clumsily stepped into his jean.

"Good boy." Jim smirked.


End file.
